


【假面骑士剑/剑始】流浪者之歌

by DasKopfkino



Series: 来打相关 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKopfkino/pseuds/DasKopfkino
Summary: 末世废话流/剑崎一真中心/微剑始
Relationships: 剑始
Series: 来打相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831654
Kudos: 2





	【假面骑士剑/剑始】流浪者之歌

-

天上挂着一轮孤零零的月亮。 

旅人在路上跋涉了许久，久到他忘记了时间，只能靠日与夜的交替来判断。 

曾经人类引以为傲的文明果实，早已被断壁残垣所取代，周遭散落着混凝土裸露的钢筋。 

泥土。尸体。鲜血。电线。 

一地废墟。 

他的长裤已经褪却了原本的颜色，到处都浸润着难言的绿色血渍，整个人看起来格外狼狈。而荆棘仍然不依不饶地划过他的皮肤，留下短至一瞬的伤痕。 

这是在很遥远很遥远的以后。 

地表的温度已经很低很低了，但他却像丝毫不受困扰似的，仍然不知疲倦地朝前走着。 

黑暗中有束光照过来。 

虽然亮度近乎微不足道，但那代表着某种征兆——在不远处的道路尽头，可能有人还活着。 

旅人终于觉得冷。 

纵使已在黑暗中孤身一人度过漫长的时光，但曾经身为人类的血肉之躯，却让他仍旧本能地渴望着一些温暖的东西：比如拥抱、比如火焰、比如光。 

他身体中的每一处细胞都叫嚣着想要去烤火。 

然而，那并不是真正的火，那只是盏锈迹斑斑的灯，因为接触不良而可怜巴巴地闪烁着。 

那里坐着的人类比灯还可怜。 

他的皮肤如同风干的旧纸，皱兮兮地覆在骨头上。旅人尚未完全靠近，他便蜷缩成小小的一团，那是最为防备的姿势。 

旅人发出轻微的叹息声，但还是走上前去，用锈迹斑斑的嗓音礼貌地问询，能否在这里休息一个晚上。 

不过，单薄的人类似乎连拒绝的力气都没有了，只是以恐惧的目光死死地盯着那个高大瘦削的身影，浑身都控制不住地哆嗦了起来。 

旅人无奈且尴尬地挠了挠头，那终于让他有了股和外表相符的少年气。要知道，虽然长着一张22岁的脸，但他的灵魂已经几乎比这地球上的所有人都苍老。 

然而，他还是放弃了再靠近的念头，只是随随便便找了个平坦的角落，就地安安静静地坐下。 

他看上去一点儿都不惊讶—— 

早在最初转变为不死者的时候，他就遇到过与之类似的事件。 

那是人类大规模地球战争的最开始。 

他冒着战场的枪林弹雨，救出了一个七八岁的小女孩，眼睛很大，躯体柔软，正如他曾经认识的那个孩子。 

他抬起手想帮女孩拭去脸上的灰尘和污渍。但是，他却忘记了一件事—— 

方才被子弹打穿的伤口，正淅淅沥沥地流着血液，顺着袖口淌在了女孩的脸上。而那，是迥异于正常人类的绿色。 

接着便是尖叫和逃离。 

女孩挣脱了他的拥抱，飞速地跑到母亲身边。 

而一句诛心的话，如尖刺、如利刃般，狠狠插进他的心脏： 

“妈妈，那个人是只怪物啊。” 

是啊。是他制造了恐惧，也是他制造了泪水。一切都是他的错。 

从那以后，他再也不奢求任何柔软和亲近。他始终站在最远处，如同一只游离于人类社会之外的幽灵一般。 

很多时候他都觉得，自己迟早有一天，会被这缓慢而孤独的时间，逼得想要发疯。 

注视着手臂上流动的绿色血液时，他甚至有想到过死亡。可他没法死、不能死、也不想死。 

他知道，这个世界，是由他和那个人共同撑起来的。 

——他们谁都不能垮掉。因为一旦谁选择了放弃，人类灭亡的罪孽，就将全数压在对方的身上。 

他舍不得。 

他也舍不得人类消失。 

所以，他只能迫使着自己超前走，也迫使着自己保持人类的习性，用来掩盖身体已然发生的异变。 

不会干渴。不会饥饿。不会寒冷。不会燥热。 

他甚至会在休息的时候，给自己点上一堆篝火，不是因为生存需要，只是因为跃动的火焰，让他觉得周身沐浴在温暖之下，同时也不会觉得孤独。 

可是，随着人类的慢慢灭绝，他逐渐连火种都很难找到。 

不管是从前还是现在，他都从来没有设想过，人类如今落到的境地： 

人类没有在极限之战中直面死亡，反而是在一次次争执、一场场战争中，自己将自己推向了灭绝的命运。 

而他只有一双手，拯救不了全宇宙。 

早年间，他在一些书店和报刊亭，买到过一些珍贵的写真集。 

那来自人类历史上最神秘的一位摄影师。没有人知道，那个名字到底是一个家族的代称，抑或根本就是一个永久停留在世界边缘、不老不死的怪物。 

写真集中，很多人在笑、在哭、在流血、在拥抱，可无论是快乐或者悲伤，都是最最真实的感情存在。 

不像是现在，人们不再关心文学和艺术，每个人的脸上，都只剩下对死亡的麻木和恐惧。 

他将这些照片庄而重之地放在背包的最底层，用一件干净的T恤仔仔细细地包裹好。 

可单薄的纸张在时间的沙漠中显得格外脆弱，就算他再怎么小心翼翼地保护，它们仍然不可避免地泛黄、受损，只剩下一些看不清的角落。 

有的地方写着“真崎剑一”。 

那个名字如同荆棘上雕刻的玫瑰花，一直牢牢地印在他的心底。 

于是他握着那些碎片入睡。 

没有柔软的床铺，但是星星出来了。 

他的眼角有些潮湿的触觉，逐渐顺着脸颊滑向唇边。 

其实那么多年的时光过去，那些看似轰轰烈烈的曾经，看似难以忘怀的往事，他现在已经全都记不清了。 

不过，这带着咸味的液体，却让他想到他们在海边吹过的风，想到离开小木屋时踩过的脚底的落叶，想到柠檬汁钻进眼眶时泛起的酸涩的触觉。 

睡着的时候做了一场梦。 

梦里他回到了很久很久以前。 

他和他的挚友一同坐在小木屋中，肩膀碰肩膀，膝盖碰膝盖，旁边摆着一大袋便利店买来的低度酒。 

两人如同初尝禁果的小孩子一般，一杯一杯把自己灌得酩酊大醉。 

他的挚友不再板着那张扑克脸，有些傻兮兮地笑着，表情变得格外鲜活。 

但奇怪的是，尽管已经喝得如此之醉，他闻到的仍然不是熏人的酒气，而是那件棕色风衣上释放出来的咖啡的香气。 

那让他分外清醒。 

甚至清醒地认知到这是一个梦。 

但他仍旧贪婪地想要记下眼前的一切，只因为那个人他已很久未曾见过。 

醒来的时候是凌晨，天色朦朦胧胧地亮着。 

而那盏灯已经因为能源用尽而熄灭了，那个单薄瘦小的人类，倒在不远处的垃圾堆中，脸上的表情僵化成一团模糊的冷硬，但居然还是笑着的。 

他有一瞬间的手足无措，手里的小纸片也不知道在什么时候，化成了灰消失得无影无踪。 

但类似的场景已经发生过无数次，他最终还是镇静了下来，从旁边寻到一根趁手的钢筋，抛开厚重沉积的废墟，慢慢慢慢挖出一口坑，再把那个人慢慢慢慢埋进去。 

接着上路。 

他继续走，走了很久，终于确定，在这个星球，除了他和他之外，再也没有任何生物的存在。 

四处一片空旷，就连鸟的声音都没有。 

胸腔左边的位置有什么东西在跳。 

某种失去了束缚的想念，逐渐从身体深处突破出来。他低下头，看见长满了尖刺的胸甲。 

他顺着自己灵魂的指引，朝着某个方向走去。 

而他也感应到另一个他在朝着自己走来。 

他的脑袋雷鸣，脸却微笑了起来。 

等到下次再相遇，就不会再是梦里。 

他们终将会在月亮底下相拥。


End file.
